


Chocolate

by XxViolet_ArcanexX



Category: King's Raid (Video Game)
Genre: Licking, M/M, Oneshot, Short & Sweet, possible cringe, school au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 08:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15239718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxViolet_ArcanexX/pseuds/XxViolet_ArcanexX
Summary: Clause receives Chocolate from his brother Kasel and it melts. In order to prevent further damage to his uniform, he eats it in a thought to be secluded area.





	Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Making this for Roi Swift Assassin who has made some good fanfics, contributing to KR. This is also my first fic (and King's Raid fic) on this site.

It was another beautiful day where the students of Orvel High had to be cooped up in a prison- oh right, ‘school’ was the correct term. Clause returned to his class from lunch and patted the pocket which sat chocolate given to him by his adopted brother, Kasel. About two hours passed when Clause remembered the chocolate in his pocket. 

Oh dear, it was probably melted by now. 

In order to not stain his pants any further, he asked the teacher if he could go to the restroom. Walking the empty hallways, he made it to the bathroom without noticing a pair of amber eyes stalking him. It stealthily followed Clause into the bathroom and watched him eat the partially melted chocolate.

“Hey,” 

Clause quickly turned around to see Roi standing there, hands in his jeans as usual. He was a delinquent and skipping class, such unruly behavior, yet Clause secretly had a crush on him. He didn’t know why, but the feeling was there with every beating of his heart. 

“You should be in class.” Clause steadied his voice. He would have been more serious had chocolate not been all over his mouth. He was about to wipe the chocolate away when Roi caught his hands. 

“True, but right now I’m using the bathroom.” Roi definitely knew Clause had used the excuse for the bathroom to eat chocolate because he’s using it as an excuse to not be in class. It should be no surprise, Roi doesn’t like to be in one place for very long. 

Roi looked at the chocolate around Clause’s mouth and came up with an idea. “You want me to clean that up for you?”

The heat in Clause's cheeks rised. “T-that’s fine.” He couldn’t believe Roi would ask such a thing.

“Too bad.” Roi wiped some of the chocolate off Clause’s face with a finger and tasted it. It was a bit too sweet, but good nonetheless. He pinned Clause to the wall to lick the rest of the chocolate better. 

Guilty and ashamed, Clause liked that tingly feeling of his face being licked. Once Roi was done, He hovered above Clause’s lips. Clause anticipated Roi to kiss him next, but he didn’t. He chuckled, the warm breath leaving Clause cold.

“See ya later,” Roi winked before leaving with a satisfied smirk. 

Clause touched his lips, blushing at what could have happened and why he thought it was going to happen. He quickly made his way back to the classroom and tried to forget about it.


End file.
